Problem: Let $a, b, c$ be complex numbers, with $a$ real, such that \[a+b+c=ab+bc+ca=abc=3.\]Find $a$.
By Vieta's formulas, $a, b, c$ are the roots of the polynomial \[x^3 - 3x^2 + 3x - 3 = 0.\]Adding $2$ to both sides, we can factor this equation as \[(x-1)^3 = 2.\]For the real value $x = a$, we have $a - 1 = \sqrt[3]{2}$, so $a = \boxed{1 + \sqrt[3]{2}}$.